criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Darrin Call
Doris Jarvis |path=Spree Killer |mo=Stabbing and/or shooting |victims=6 killed 5 attempted 1 abducted |status=Institutionalized |actor=Sean Patrick Flanery Benjamin Stockham |appearance=Haunted }} "We're gonna get him back for everything that he done, Tommy. Every single thing." Darrin Call is a traumatized spree killer who underwent a psychotic breakdown in Season Five of Criminal Minds. Background Born in 1969, Darrin was raised in a motherless household in which his father, Bill Jarvis, the Hollow Creek Killer, maintained an abusive environment. He was forced to participate in the kidnapping, torture, and killing of adolescent boys. Being only six, according to Haunted, Darrin was helpless to stand against his father's orders. However, a boy named Tommy eventually talked Darrin into giving him the keys to the cage in which he was imprisoned. When Tommy escaped, he tried desperately to take Darrin with him but was unsuccessful. Darrin's father caught up with him and prevented Darrin from escaping. Darrin fought back, severely injuring his father with his own knife and escaped to the nearest town. He was eventually put into foster care, where he maintained a shaky hold on reality. Sometime prior to Haunted, Darrin's doctor, Charles Cipolla, took him off his medication, a tranquilizer (erroneously referred to in the episode as an anti-psychotic) called Alprazolam, when Darrin wished to remember his past. Haunted "Does it look like I'm better?!" Darrin is first seen at a pharmacy, trying to obtain a refill on his prescription for Alprazolam. When the pharmacist is unable to fill his request, Darrin becomes agitated. A stock boy is called to intervene, but Darrin notices his box cutter and stabs him in the throat the moment the boy touches him. When a customer yells at Darrin for committing the act and grabs his wrist, Darrin stabs her before attacking three men who attempt to subdue him, as well as attempting to kill the pharmacist. Acquiring a gun from one of the three (a bank guard) during his attack, Darrin flees the scene, leaving behind three dead bodies. Darrin then shows up at his doctor's office, where Dr. Cipolla is consulting with another patient. He bursts into the session and demands that Dr. Cipolla explain why he is not getting better. When the present patient attempts to escape, Darrin murders him and the doctor. He then takes the doctor's clothes and his report file. He later approaches the orphanage he lived in. When a young woman answers the door, he demands to know what happened to the "nice man" Mr. Cureton, who used to work there. When the woman tells him that Cureton had retired and tries to get Darrin to leave, he cuts her after looking at his reflection and seeing his father. Grabbing a boy named Ryan, who he sees as Tommy, Darrin hijacks a minivan and flees. This poses as a problem for the BAU, as Darrin doesn't have a driver's license. Meanwhile, the real Tommy is tracked down by the BAU and questioned about the events. Tommy tells them he has lived a life of guilt. He feels guilty about leaving Darrin behind. He is relieved to hear that Darrin was indeed alive and goes with the BAU to help them track down Darrin. While the BAU searches for him, Darrin drives to his father's house, ironically not crashing into anything. He tracks it down from "visions" and flashbacks he has been having throughout the episode. He confronts his father, holding him at gunpoint. Hotch then bursts into the room, trying to talk him down. As Hotch is unsuccessful, Darrin shoots his father, killing him. After killing his father, Darrin appears to have become more lucid, being able to talk without stuttering or twitching like he did during his psychotic breakdown. Ryan is rescued, and Darrin is arrested. The boy who was the real Tommy is told to speak to Darrin. Tommy apologizes for leaving Darrin with his father. Darrin says that Tommy was the one that saved him, made him no longer feel afraid of his father and is taken away. Tommy is left to brood on his past and the experience. Darrin was presumably institutionalized afterwards. Profile Darrin suffers from a severe form of PTSD due to the events of his childhood. He has suppressed those memories but, as he goes longer without his meds, they begin to resurface. He starts having flashbacks of bits and pieces of the traumatic events. When he realizes there was one boy, Tommy, who escaped, he begins to realize that Tommy had "saved" him, as Darrin was able to escape shortly after. As his memories become complete, he hunts down his father to make him pay. Modus Operandi Darrin used either a utility knife (taken from the pharmacy employee) or a handgun (taken from a bank guard who happened to be at the pharmacy) to kill his victims. In the case of Brad Binston, he attacked him with both weapons. He usually attacked people when they touched him somehow. Known Victims *Unspecified date in 1975: Bill Jarvis *The September 30, 2009 killing spree: **Three killed, and two critically injured, plus an attempted murder, in the pharmacy massacre. The victims are: ***John ***An unnamed female customer ***An unnamed male customer ***The unnamed pharmacist ***Milton Pargrave ***Brad Binston **Two killed in the psychiatric office stabbings : ***Unnamed male psychiatric patient ***Doctor Charles Cipolla **The orphanage attack: ***Unnamed orphanage employee ***Ryan **Unnamed male motorist **The Jarvis house standoff: ***Aaron Hotchner ***Bill Jarvis Appearances *Season Five **Haunted **Cradle to Grave Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Spree Killers Category:Season Five Criminals Category:Institutionalized Criminals Category:Psychotics Category:Cop Killers Category:Abductors Category:PTSD Victims Category:Mentally Ill Criminals